I Will Remember You for Eternity
by EMJess
Summary: This story is created for shout out purposes to my friends on Elsword. I wrote about my experiences with them and the reason for the shout out. I hope you guys will enjoy this 'story' too!
1. To my Epic team of friends on my Rena

**Me: :D New...not exactly a story story!~  
**

**Everyone: o_O' You know that doesn't make any sense at all whatsoever...  
**

**Me: Shush...You guys aren't included...this 'story' is for shout outs to the best friends I ever had on Elsword...there is quite a lot to write... I hope you will all enjoy it thou!~ n_n**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Elsword...I am merely writing about my experiences on it with my many important friends.**

* * *

TO: The first people I met on Elsword as JessCW9-Trapping Ranger

TrueDoom-Dark Magician

Suggested-Sheath Knight

xxmartinxx-Deadly Chaser

* * *

How long has it been since I last saw all of you online? A couple months maybe...but it will certainly expand to a couple years... I miss you guys... I can still remember how we all met and stuck together as a party all the way through Elder... Doom, Suggested, I hope you two will come back soon...at least Martin still plays...as a Raven instead of a Chung.

If I can recall correctly... we began our adventures together at Ruben...  
I was first paired up with Doom, before we were invited to join the other two...

* * *

"Yes! I'm finally done with Ruben!" I typed happily, "What about you guys?"

"I'm done," Doom answered.

"Same," Suggested said.

"I was done here for a while now xD," Martin pointed out.

_We all realized that we were all on the same path, so we decided to stick together and went immediately to elder after. How far did we go? Oh, right, all the way to the Suburbs of Wally's Castle. All of you job changed...I was still left as a base, waiting for Trapping Ranger's entrance into the NA server._

* * *

"Gratz you guys! n_n," I said, seeing them all as a different class from only a few minutes ago. I felt a little distant...was it because I wasn't able to job change with the rest of the party? Well I shouldn't be...I already job changed my main... so I know how it feels to become another class...

* * *

_We sparred against each other after that... all of them learning new combos when I was left to get used to playing this elf, it's fine though...as long as I enjoyed playing with this group._

* * *

"We want to spar against your EM," Martin suddenly said in the lobby room.

"My EM?" I asked, "Why not?"

_When I came back with my Elemental Master, the three were already playing against one another._

'Intruding time~' I thought with a smirk.

_It was an interesting fight to watch...all I did was sit back and charge, and the three would just continue fighting._

"LOL," I typed before casting Blaze Step, stealing Suggested and Martin's kill. (apparently they were killing Doom...)

Suggested suddenly exited the game after that and Martin turned on me.

"JESSSSS! *-*," Martin typed.

"*gulp* uh oh," I said, knowing what would come next.

Shooting Star was activated with awakening...taking out all of my HP.

"x.x...XD" I typed as I waited to be resurrected.

* * *

_Not long after, we started completing quests together again...but I had to leave after a few runs. I had already stayed up from 12 am to 6 am(o_o' that's my record) playing Elsword with these irresistible friends._

* * *

"Awww," I messaged the other three, "I gtg..."

"Ehhh... see you soon then :D," Doom answered.

"Yea, see you Jess," Suggested said, "I gtg to tend to my hand, too.."

"Bye :D," Martin said right before I exited the party.

"I hope we can do dungeon runs together again. n_n See you!"

_I logged off, and after that, for a few days, everyone was coming online at different times. Soon, as I __abandoned my Rena and played with my EM, everyone was on a different track now. I analyzed your progresses as I chatted with all three of you. Everyone was moving along at different paces...and my Rena was still untouched, waiting to get out of Elder. Since that one single, special day, we never partied together as the same group of four again...and even now, I am still waiting for the day that we reunite again, to run dungeons and spar together... and I hope it comes soon..._

_And until then, I shall be forever waiting, waiting for that chance to come again._

* * *

**Me: Done! :D**

**Everyone: ...WHAT TYPE OF STORY IS THIS IF WE'RE NOT INCLUDED?QAQ**

**Me: -_- I already said that this is not a story...**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Me: Oh come on, just leave it! And, yes I know this sounds rushed and non-descriptive... I will try harder on the next few chapters thou. :D Some of the parts were made up, but most of it is true... Please R&R so I can improve this, uhm, 'story'.**


	2. To Ali of the Super Sonic Team

**Me: :D Back again~ This time the shout out is for one of the 4 members of the Super Sonic team. Gratz on reaching lvl 60 Ali! n_n**

**Everyone: o_O Who now? and -_- Super Sonic team?**

**Me: Uhm...your going to find out soon... n_n'**

* * *

TO: One of my closest friends on JessW9 - Elemental Master

xRxYxOx-Sheath Knight

Leveled up on March 6, 2013

* * *

You were at least four levels behind me when we first met. How did you surpass Chris and me so quickly?  
Teach me how to level, Ali. :T Well...I'm almost there, too, so you better watch out~ :P. Chris and Greed will also catch up soon, I know they will n_n. Now, instead of writing about how we met(I'm going to write a separate chapter on that), I'll write about...uhm, uhhhhhhhhh...when I got to play her IP? :D (QAQ I'm so sorry Ali, I can't think of anything else)

* * *

Oh, the crowns, they are godly in PvP... I wonder how much I was pvping before you messaged me...

"o.o So you want me to hack your account?" I typed.

"xD you get what I mean," Ali typed back, "I'll email you the info and some combos."

"But I need to go to lun-" I typed, but she already logged off...

I had already received the need information BEFORE I headed off to eat.

'I hope I don't kill her IP..' I thought as I went to the free training room to practice the combos she emailed me. -_- All was disaster... I couldn't get ANY of them at all...

It took me about 15 minuets just to get the basic Chung combos... and it was time to eat lunch...

and so...I slurped down my lunch in 30 minutes, leaving 3 minutes to run Gates of Darkness ONCE...

'And she needed two runs on this too...' I thought, disappointed that I was only able to do half of what she needed.

"um, Ali's friend?" I read a guild chat message.

"XD It's Jess lol,"I replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . ehehehehehe I forgot the whole conversation^^' other than...this part...

"Jess," one of Ali's guildys asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you a big fan of Ava?"

*Ava=Avalonist, an SS rank IP who Ali, uhm, let's just say...admires n_n'*

"D: No"

"Oh, ok that's good."

"..."

DX I'm still not very sure about that conversation... I can't help if I have short-term memory XP

And so, I started Gates of Darkness, not bothering to stay with the conversation that was going on within the guild... x.x I was too busy spamming pots...

16 minutes passed full of spamming and running... the party had finally finished the dungeon.

'Phew~ I'm glad I didn't have to go afk(away from the keyboard, for those of you who don't know)...' I thought as I logged out of Ali's account.

It was rather fun, to be able to play on a character I've never used before.

Thank you for such a nice experience~ n_n

* * *

**Gratz again Ali~ :D**

* * *

**Me: Um, a satisfactory chapter? :T**

**Aisha: You're almost a month late...**

**Me: HEY! I WAS BUSY!...v.v and I didn't know what to write about, I did too many things with her ;D *cough*short-term memory*cough*  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thou~ :D**

**Next 2 chapters will be reserved chapters for the next two people who level up to sixty in the Super Soinc Team, you can skip those two and I'll be updating about how the 4 of us BECAME a team on the 5th chapter. **

**Please R&R~ :D (Of course, you don't have to, but pwease~? *puppy dog eyes*) **

**See you guys next chapter~**


End file.
